This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this protocol is to obtain peripheral blood/serum and/or bone marrow materials from research subjects in order to evaluate and optimize methodologies for monitoring immune responses in patients post T-cell and antibody-based immunotherapy. We anticipate that information acquired from these studies will support the develoment of more effective immunotherapy protocols for the treatment of patients with cancer.